1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a brake module and a lift having the same; more particularly, to a brake module and a lift having the same that utilize friction means to carry out braking operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, existing braking mechanisms operative on support frames are hydraulic or cable operated. Both types of brake system are simple to operate but have some disadvantages. Namely, slack or loose cable can cause a slow response time for the actuation of the brake control mechanism. Whereas hydraulic brakes occupy significant space and have a higher manufacturing cost.